


Доброе утро, страна

by VerteidigerSeinesHerzens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerteidigerSeinesHerzens/pseuds/VerteidigerSeinesHerzens
Summary: Мир проснулся новым, и утро не принесло воинам облегчения. В больничной палате есть время подумать о том, что они потеряли в эту ночь, и — что важнее — проявить заботу друг о друге.
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 2





	Доброе утро, страна

**Author's Note:**

> Самое важное — что воины испытали в первые часы, первым наступившим утром, когда всё произошедшее ещё не было тщательно обдумано и казалось кошмарным сном. 
> 
> Лейтмотив — «Доброе утро, страна» Ночных снайперов и Арбениной. По мотивам «Разбуди меня».

* * *

Штурм элдийского гетто Парадизом нанёс сокрушительный удар по обороноспособности страны, разрушил здания и жизни, перечеркнул вчерашний день и толкнул все страны в неравное противостояние с демонами и Островом. Мир проснулся новым, и утро не принесёт облегчения. Кошмар, от которого нет пробуждения, - это явь. Тёмная ночь рассеивалась лимонными лучами возвращающегося солнца. Новый день положил конец непрекращавшейся суматохе, крикам и окрикам фельдшеров и докторов, мелькавшим носилкам и стонущими солдатами, гражданскими и воинами вперемешку. Порядок приёма пострадавших был поставлен на поток.

Да и раненые составляли скудную долю против погибших и пропавших без вести.

Грубые дощатые койки с тощими матрасами стали ночлегом и для воинов. Минуло десять часов с нападения. Светало.

Отяжелевшие, набухшие, как от слез, веки не давали открыть глаза. Пик безжизненно лежала на постели, сложив руки вдоль тела, накрытая одеялом до груди, переодетая в тонкую, видавшую виды ситцевую ночнушку. Благо хоть точно не снятую с лежавшего в госпитале до неё, может, на этой же койке, солдата - женское ведь... Хотя элдийка, облаченная в это больничное бельё до неё, могла выбыть из лазарета уже навсегда... Но кого заботит, что им достанется?

Эвакуировать воинов из гетто было не ко времени, по состоянию Райнера - вовсе небезеопасно. Пускай они почетные воины, да что будет элдийским демонам?

Заживает всё, как на собаках. Да и всё-таки дом. Но сейчас, именно теперь главное было совсем другое. Никто - ни марийцы, ни элдийцы - не перевели ещё дух, не перенесли болезненный шок, не досчитались всех потерь, не убрали многочисленные тела, не закончили несметные опознания... 

Пик ничто из этого не волновало. Эта неизвестность, касавшаяся их положения, - просто ещё одна недосказанность. 

Спасенная из титанической формы, она и в лазарете ни разу не потеряла сознание. А всё равно не помнит даже, как доктора толпились вокруг койки, чужие руки переодевали в чистое. При всей своей слабой регенерации она вроде оправилась, восстановив пораженные органы и части тела. Слишком долго от боли не мучилась. Сон восприняла как желанную данность, успокоилась и заснула. Её поражение обернулось непонятным спокойствием.

Заживающий левый глаз поплыл и гноился от осколков и мусора, попавшего при взрыве. Ничего, его в больнице каплями за один день вылечат, а регенерировать нужно печень, селезенку и прочее мясо. 

Пик стала жмуриться и замотала головой, чтобы стряхнуть туман. Увидев пробуждение и шевеление до этого спяще-безжизненного тела кто-то, бывший всегда рядом, быстро облегченно охнул.

Растрепанные черные волосы разметались по наволочке. Чья-то горячая, чуть шершавая ладонь коснулась лба и отвела наверх налипшие - всё-таки легкая лихорадка случилась - пряди. Сквозь сомкнутые веки в глаза ударил солнечный свет. И не был встречен мигренью, значит, с головой порядок. 

О чём она только думает - цела ли голова..! Святые силы... 

За окном заливало прохладной рассветной лазурью. 

Девушка-воин вместо речи издала тихий мычащий стон. Губы были горячими и сухими, как пустыни на Средневосточной войне. При всей даруемой нечеловеческой живучести, титанические силы не спасали ни от ночных кошмаров, ни от разочарований, ни от разбитости. 

Девушка ощущала, что набралась сил, но не приподнялась даже на предплечьях. Невмоготу. Слишком не хотела просыпаться. Просыпаться вот так. Уже всё зная. 

Прохладное стекло коснулось губ и уперлось в сомкнутые зубы. Чьи-то пальцы, запутавшись в её волосах, обхватили затылок и урывисто приподняли голову навстречу питью.

Прохладное стекло коснулось губ и уперлось в сомкнутые зубы. Чьи-то пальцы, запутавшись в её волосах, обхватили затылок и урывисто приподняли голову навстречу питью. 

\- Станет легче, - по-настоящему родной, настойчивый, но не выдававший нетерпения голос Порко отозвался у Пик радостью с сиплым поскуливанием вместо ответа. В горле вязкость, и голос не вернулся. Она охотно подалась вперёд. Ведь Пик знает, как делать всё правильно. Сейчас она должна прийти в форму. - Не спишь давно ведь? - Галлиард и не поверил бы, что можно заснуть. Он, черт побери, глаз не сомкнул всю ночь. Возбуждение боя отдавало усталостью в мышцах. И полной кашей в голове. - Пик..? - напрягшийся её полным молчанием, переспросил Порко. Кто знает, где она сейчас мыслями. Есть о ком поразмыслить. - Вот ведь... - собрался ругнуться безадресности воззваний парень. - Больше тебе не уснуть. Не мучайся, вставай давай, - Порко как мог осторожно коснулся её века, сохранившего припухлость. Что в корне неверно и нестерильно, но он хотел убедиться в безболезненности повреждения.

\- Я могу открыть его, - заверила боевая подруга, с трудом, как под давлением подняв веко и распахнув гнойно-слезящийся глаз.

\- 'Чудно, - засвидетельствовав неошеломляющий результат, нервно-недоверчиво резюмировал Порко Галлиард. - Ты правда постаралась, - запрятав покоробленность её осунувшимся, измученным видом, отшутился воин. Без тени радости. 

Пустой взгляд Пик, примирительно извиняющийся за то, что ей неподвластно, был ему ответом. 

Минуты прошли в молчании. Пик, до этого не оборачивавшаяся к другу лицом, приподняв голову, попыталась вытянуть шею в сторону окна по левую от неё руку, из которого тянулся утренний или уже дневной свет и где сидел Порко. 

Быстро устала и опустилась обратно. Плоская как блин подушка не могла послужить ей опорой, чтобы сесть, прислонившись спиной, а пышных перин госпитали отродясь не видали. Откинув одеяло, закрывавшее тело до груди, Пик обхватила выпирающие под тонкой тканью рёбра, сложив руки на животе. Неровно вздохнула.

\- Дотянись, - с этими словами Порко Галлиард поднялся со стула, склонившись к койке, к самому телу Пик. - Хватайся, - в надежной близости от худосочной фигуры воина подсказал парень. Пик, сообразив, сперва медленно протянула руки, как две тени, ухватилась прохладными пальцами, а потом обхватила шею Порко крепко, стиснув локтями. - Д-держись, - воин приподнял её, придерживая за спину, но, едва девушка села, как межреберная боль вернулась. Увидев, что ещё рано и это положение причиняет ей боль, Галлиард досадливо опустил Пик на матрас. - Всё пройдёт, - подбодрил товарищ, частично поверивший в собственную убедительность. 

\- Как ты сам? - вдруг вспомнив, как в гости пришла, спросила Пик. Живой-здоровый ведь перед ней.

\- Я - порядок, - отмахнувшись, рапортовал Порко. Без жалоб. А сам был чернее тучи. Своё расположение духа он не смог бы скрыть даже от самых непроницательных. - Мне, верно, досталось меньше всех... - нет настроения на здоровую усмешку.

\- О, небо, - прошептала Пик побелевшими, сухими, как пергамент, губами. Висок заныл. Вот дымящийся, развороченный танк с уцелевшими орудиями перед её глазами. - Нет..., - отряд Панзер. Первый, Карло. Второй. Третий. Четвертый. Бесконечные фрагменты их смертей и её отчаяния. Весь экипаж перебит. И сделавшие это люди с острова вовсе не чудовища - это всё война. Развязанная людьми, желающими мира. - Ребята... - они просто защищали тыл командира, принимая огонь на себя и отвечая встречным огнём. Абсолютно верно. После поражения Зика команды отряду стали решительнее, отчаяннее, чаще, злее. И в ходе этой болезненной обороны по е г о плану она была обезоружена. - Разбуди меня, - отдавшись без сопротивления пробравшему до нервных судорог в животе чувству испуга и опустошенности, одними губами прошептала Пик. - Это какой-то... Кошмар, - вероломный план. Вероломный Зик. Порвано слишком много ниточек. Пик уставилась перед собой немигающим взглядом на стену. Очертания предметов поплыли, утратили четкость и помутились. Девушка торопливо сморгнула пелену. Они ведь стояли насмерть.

Порко не глядел на нее, - усиленно, нарочито отстранясь, - а мотал головой, провожая взглядом каждого спешившего мимо фельдшера, будто порываясь что-то сказать им. И внезапно подорвался с места, прервав свои колебания.

\- Погодите, - Порко остановил пробегавшую мимо медсестру, придержав её за руку выше локтя. - Постойте. Что с ним? - Галлиард усиленно жестикулировал в сторону солдата на соседней койке. - Помогите ему , - на воина обратились необнадеживающие, занятые глаза. - Видите? Всё было в порядке... У него жар, нет даже сна. Он же так не может отдохнуть! - не удержал планку Порко. Сейчас только его истерик не хватало. 

Женщина средних лет, уже десять часов на ногах, вообще не понимала, кто они. Нарукавки были сняты, даже у Порко. Кто это? Рядовые марийские солдаты?

\- Ждите! - медсестра устало, бесцеремонно, но строго оборвала разошедшегося парня. - Не нужно с этим ничего делать. Организм борется, - адресовав Галлиарду ещё более осуждающий взгляд и поправив сбившуюся косынку, добавила. - А вам надо успокоиться. Не поднимайте шум, - пришикнула на него напоследок медсестра.

Поняв, что повёл себя не к месту и дал себе волю выпустить пар, Галлиард вынужден был смириться и приземлиться обратно на стул. - А эт-то... - Пик недоверчиво покосилась на мужчину на соседней койке, погруженного в забытье. Но даже в этом забвении мучавшегося, страдавшего от болей. Болей заживающего тела и разгоряченного сознания. Его измученный вид всколыхнул в ней какую-то догадку. Порко перехватил этот взгляд:

\- Райнер, - бросил Галлиард, от нервов непроизвольно прикусив губу и лязгнув зубами. Попытался держать себя в руках, но какой у Порко к чертям самоконтроль..! Стиснул кулак. На скулах снова заиграли желваки. - Да-а, жар, бред, имена... Опять, - Галлиард несколько раз тщательно провел по волосам назад. Ему надо успокоиться, ну правда. - Мне всё же... повезло больше, чем Райнеру. Всегда ему не везёт, - тёмные черничные глаза Пик подернулись мутью. Она никогда не сочувствовала Райнеру, но сейчас пожалела о нём.

\- Всё... Хорошо будет, - чуть было не расклеившийся окончательно воин попытался неверными пальцами нащупать сухую ладонь подруги. - Всё будет хорошо, - по состоянию здоровья он был просто посетителем, который свободен уйти, не прикованный постельным режимом. Так что Порко засобирался. - Вечером ещё приду. И останусь. Мне, кажется, некуда пойти, - перманентная хмурость на лице парня граничила с простотой, потому что удерживать такие сильные эмоции в постоянном накале было просто не в человеческой природе. - Переживём... - пусто и как-то глухо попрощался Галлиард, бросив дежурный взгляд на обессилившего, взмыленного от лихорадки Райнера. 

Когда кажется, что небо обрушивается на голову и проигран последний бой, природа беззастенчиво и безразлично берёт своё.

После его ухода Пик неотрывно изучала стену, прислушивалась к неровному дыханию Райнера, ограниченная своей постелью и неспособная дотянуться, пока не отдалась сну просто от ожидания, от скуки, от усталости, неподвижности, от беспрестанных флешбеков, настойчиво вызываемых в абсолютно опустошенное сознание. ... Не видела, в упор не замечала махинаций. Так глупо. И вот - легенда разрушена: саморазоблачение... 

Зик ей доверял... но не слишком. И, честно, мог просто инсценировать значимость Пик, хотя она никогда не считала, что является особенной.Непонятно, что она пыталась сберечь, но никогда девушка-воин не пошла бы за Зиком на край света. Может, но только если вдруг, и он понимал, что ей лучше греться в лучах солнца и не совершать ошибок.

В коридорах больницы, переполненных ранеными и искалеченными элдийцами, Порко неожиданно задержался и остался. Разговорившись с пострадавшими и разузнав, на каких улицах точно камня на камне от домов не осталось, он испытал некоторое облегчение, чувство родства. Нееет, он точно не герой, как Марсель. 

Крепкие мужчины и измученные женщины, обращенные в ужас событиями ночи, не кривили душой. Здесь было горе, отчаяние, страх. Как ему этого нехватало, Порко открылся другим выжившим, поделился всем, что было на сердце и на душе. Те нисколько не осудили. Галлиард ушёл от них, когда вечерело, получив простую человеческую поддержку. Ну, и кое-что покрепче поддержки. Гостеприимно отданное на допитие каким-то особенно сочувствующим мужчиной, которого Порко не знал раньше, а тот знал только, что Галлиард - солдат, - знаменитое, а даже скорее распространённое в силу массового производства марийское сливовое вино в полуосушенной на четверых бутылке.

В палате с десятком коек было полное общежитие. Грустный из-за вина, подавленный наступившим вечером затянувшегося, бесконечного проклятого дня, Порко Галлиард вернулся на тот же грубо сколоченный стул между двумя кроватями. Он говорил с Магатом. Командир, а со вчерашнего дня даже командарм, сам выловил воина в лечебнице. Когда выходил с перевязки. И ровным счётом ничего не сказал по поводу не самочувствия, конечно, которое было удовлетворительным, а именно этого состояния Порко. Хотя парень даже не пытался встать с подветренной стороны. Просто оставался немногословен. Командир воинов отдал подчиненному приказ об общем сборе после этой внеплановой диспансеризации и вместо строгого выговора хлопнул по плечу на прощание. 

Сон сидя на стуле оказался ожидаемо некрепким. Только первые полосы рассвета ещё одного дня осветили горизонт за окном, как стали пробиваться в глаза сквозь веки.

Почувствовав, что для него ничего не изменилось с наступлением новых суток, кроме сушняка во рту, Галлиард сделал единственное, что знал сейчас твёрдо. Потянув из-под стула бутылку, он опохмелился. Ничего страшного не происходит, он и выпил вчера стакана три от силы. 

Забрезжил рассвет, разогнав утреннюю мглу. Солнце было будто больше обычного, да и раннее, за тучей. Занималась алая заря, предвещая Галлиарду дождь днём. 

В восьмом часу проснулась Пик, совершенно оправившаяся физически. Ей вернули одежду, кроме безвозвратно испорченной рубашки, вместо которой Порко расторопно раздобыл другую форменную, казенную. Не перекинувшись и парой-тройкой слов, они просидели вдвоём до полудня. 

К обеду сон Райнера стал намного беспокойней. Он и так не был похож на спящего человека. В один момент солдат дернулся, как от перехваченного дыхания, мотнул головой, вновь отгоняя прочь что-то, не видимое никому, и неожиданно для себя проснулся.

Неправдоподобно расширенные глаза с интонацией того кошмара, что отпустил перед пробуждением, а, может, и толкнул в него, встретились со сдержанными взглядами товарищей. Пик неловко молчала, сидя на своей койке, обхватив руками колени и спустив босые стопы на холодный дощатый пол.

\- Снова плохой сон? - Галлиард даже не ждал быстрой реакции на себя. Райнер очевидно слишком долго был оторван от реальности. Не пытаясь включить его в разговор о чем-то отвлеченном, Порко с видом доброго сердечного совета протянул остатки сливового вина. - Лучше бы всё это было сном, - под невозражающий взгляд Пик он продолжил, обращаясь уже к обоим. - Магат велел прийти к нему всем вместе, но только когда будем в полном составе. Надо поговорить, - он болезненно с досады сморщился и стал массировать переносицу. Только как прежде вместе они больше не будут. Габи, Фалько и София числятся без вести пропавшими. А Удо... Удо уже опознали. Жестокий финал. Зик...тоже исчез.

Магат ни на что не отвечает.

Ты говорил, Зик Йегер, что война неизбежна. Но ты не бежал от войны.

Всё потеряно. Всё в прошлом.


End file.
